


No Crossroads Needed

by ArtemisGarden



Series: Whatever Happened to the Transylvania Twist? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, But I tagged for it, Clint doesn't have a secret family, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcylvania event, Demon Deals, Demons, Discord: Darcyverse, F/M, POV Clint Barton, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spooktober, Still Doesn't Take Five Years, Thanos dies offscreen, darcy saves the world, demon!darcy, idk why, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: “I would give just about anything to not be in this situation anymore.”Post Snap Demon!Darcy makes a deal with the Avengers to get rid of their Thanos "Problem".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, pre James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis - Relationship
Series: Whatever Happened to the Transylvania Twist? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966552
Comments: 54
Kudos: 286
Collections: The Monster Mash





	No Crossroads Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Playing fast and loose with canon obviously, so there are some elements of Endgame, but not very many.

“I would give just about anything to not be in this situation anymore.” Clint sighs as he scrubs a hand over his face.

There are answering murmurs of agreement from the remaining Avengers sitting in different slumped positions around the room.

“Anything or just about anything? There’s actually a big difference.”

Clint is happy to notice he isn’t the only one that’s jumped because Darcy Lewis, the intern slash assistant to Doctor Foster who they’d just recently picked up as she made her way to New York from Virginia, literally popped up out of nowhere. He’s seen Nat do similar, but he knows all her tricks. Besides, Rogers’s super-hearing would have picked up on he footsteps. Thor is the only one unfazed, but he does look confused.

“Jesus Christ!” Stark exclaims as he practically tumbles off the loveseat he was crammed onto with Pepper.

Lewis turns to blink at him, “Nope just me, Stark.”

Stark scowls as he rights himself. “Yeah we can see that but where did you just appear from?”

Lewis just shrugs and turns back to Clint, “You didn’t answer my question.”

He can feel Natasha tense on the couch next to him and he isn’t surprised. Lewis hasn’t been around very long, but she’s acting weird. Nat and Steve did intense background checks on everyone and she passed them all with flying colors. Nat doesn’t enjoy surprises.

“Uh... yeah what question?”

Her eyes glitter in a way that literally gives him chills as she repeats the question, “Would you do anything or just about anything to be out of this situation?”

“I dunno how to answer that now.”

“What’s the difference between anything and just about anything?” Natasha challenges with her own eyes glittering.

“I’m sure that’s obvious.” 

There’s a moment of silence as everyone trades weird looks with each other and Bruce just shrugs at them all, before Thor speaks up.

“Are you saying you’d like to help us in our quest to defeat Thanos, Lady Darcy?”

Some of the tension leaches out of the room at the soft look she gives to Thor, but it rockets right back up as Bruce, of all people present, blurts, “How exactly do you think you can help us?”

With that question, they’re suddenly in a fucking horror movie; Lewis’s eyes turn completely black and she’s smiling with more teeth than humans can actually fit in their mouths. Bruce recoils, Natasha has a knife pulled faster than Clint can blink, and Steve, who’s sat silently this whole time, looks ready for a fight. Even Tony has shifted so Pepper is mostly behind him.

“Because my kind deal in trades and favors. We have to be invited into this shitshow because there are rules about getting involved in human affairs.”

Pepper, the one who has had the most contact with Lewis via e-mail, pops her head over Tony’s shoulder. “Are you saying you’re not human?”

“Does anything about me look human right now.” As if to emphasize her point she tilts her head at a weird angle to look at Pepper instead of moving her body.

Because she’s a badass, this doesn’t actually seem to have any effect on Pepper. “Thor’s an alien shaped human.”

Lewis blinks her creepy ass eyes and realigns her body. “Good point. No, I’m not human I’m a demon.”

The sound that comes out of Steve right then is one of many things about this conversation that Clint will never forget.

“Okay, enough bullshit. Can we start talking in full sentences and explanations please?” Tony growls.

Lewis laughs and it makes his skin prickle as Natasha wedges him further back into the couch so she’s basically a human shield.

“Sure. I’m a demon, Hawkguy over there said he’d do almost anything to get out of your situation, which I assume is finding Thanos now that he’s culled half the damn universe and left. I’m currently the only demon who’s old enough to make this kind of bargain on Earth.”

“You’re telling me that no one else on any planet thought of summoning demons or whatever to stop Thanos? That’s your story?”

“Look, my dude. I’m from a totally different dimension, I could just fuck off home until whatever happens here happens and we come to look at the wreckage.”

“You could have done that already, Short Stack. I’m not buying what you’re selling.”

Lewis blinks and her eyes are normal as she sighs. “Fine, look we have a policy of non-interference. Which kind of sounds like bullshit with the whole demon deals thing, but we don’t make any world altering bargains or shit like that. However, there are a few of us who don’t feel like sitting this one out. So I was nominated to figure out how to get involved when lo and behold, this guy says the magic words.”

“What do you get out of it?” Natasha’s voice is icy and Lewis resumes the staring contest they had going on a few minutes ago.

“That dick weasel snapped the only thing that I’ve cared about in thousands of years out of existence and I want her back. Jane is the best accidental summoning that’s ever happened to me.”

Oh yeah, Clint remembers the way Thor looked when Lewis told him that she’d had to watch Doc Foster turn to ash.

“So, what’s it worth to you?”

“We’re NOT trading anyone’s soul.” Steve’s voice is firm, daring anyone to say otherwise and Clint shares an eye-roll with Tony and is surprised to see Lewis join in.

“How about a job?”

“Say what now?”

“Look, I’ve been negotiating a contract with your better half for me and Jane for MONTHS and you keep swooping in at the last minute to fuck it all up. I wanna get all that shit sorted out so when Jane gets back she doesn’t have to miss a step.”

“You’re really offering to save the world, so you and your boss can work for Stark?”

Lewis grins at him and Clint’s relieved to see the normal amount of teeth this time.

“Yup.”

“Uh, right. Can we have a few minutes to talk it over?” Bruce asks and Darcy shrugs before spinning on her heel and walking out.

Clint doesn’t really pay attention to the ensuing discussion, but he gets the gist. They don’t believe Lewis can do it, except Thor, but they’re willing to agree to what she wants so they can get back to their own planning.

“Cool. So, we have a deal?” She asks once they’ve told her to go ahead with whatever plan she has. She sticks her hand out in his direction but Natasha has it twisted behind her back before it extends all the way. Despite the obvious pressure, Lewis doesn’t look bothered by what’s happening.

“Hawkguy here originally said the magic words, so we’ve gotta shake on it.”

“C’mon, Nat. What’s the worst that could happen?” He grins at Natasha’s glare as she forcefully releases Lewis’s arm, which she sticks out in his direction again.

They shake and she disappears. Literally.

“Well. That was creepy as fuck and now I need a drink.” Tony says as he claps his hands together and heads towards the bar.

* * *

It’s not that anyone’s really forgotten the situation, but after almost six weeks goes by with no real change besides Darcy Lewis’s absence, they start focusing on their own plan.

Then, the weird raccoon from space misses his check-in three days running and no one can reach Carol Danvers.

They’re in one of the empty labs discussing the new turn of events when the door swishes open and a trio walks in.

It’s Lewis, who’s grinning, covered in blood, and tucked under the flesh arm of the Winter Soldier. He’s also grinning, covered in blood, and has a giant sack tossed over the metal shoulder. That makes the rather slight woman trailing behind them with her nose stuck in a notebook Doc Foster.

This is confirmed by Thor’s shout as he strides over to scoop the doctor up in his arms and spin her around.

“Buck? That really you?”

“’Course it is, Stevie and I gotta tell ya. You all sent one hell of a dame to save the universe.” He says as he pulls Lewis closer and drops a kiss on the only blood free spot on her hair.

Okay, the sound Steve makes _this_ time is one Clint is never going to forget, at least until they show everyone what’s in the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is ALL about demon Darcy having a few metaphorical demons of his own. Also, if you're wondering yes it is Thanos's head in the bag, but I didn't want to get graphic with it.


End file.
